


Let me love you

by BigLeoSis



Series: Skinny Steve & Winter Soldier [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier! Bucky, steve x bucky - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Let me love you

**Let me love you**

 

Ich wurde in der Nacht geweckt.

Mein ganzer Körper schien von Schmerzen durchzogen zu sein und ich konnte jeden Muskel in meinem Körper fühlen. Aber es war diese Art von Schmerz, bei der man wusste, dass man noch am Leben war … das man noch etwas vor sich hatte, auf das man sich freuen konnte.

Aber vielleicht hatte Stevie ja Recht und ich sollte in Zukunft wirklich ein wenig besser auf mich aufpassen.

 

Mit einem leisen Murren drehte ich mich auf die Seite und öffnete langsam meine Augen.

Meine Sinne wurden mit jedem Augenblick ein wenig schärfer und mir fiel wieder auf, was mich hatte wach werden lassen.

 

Steve war weg.

Er lag nicht mehr neben mir im Bett.

Ich sah mich im dunklen Raum um und bemerkte das Licht, welches unter der Badezimmertür hindurch schien.

Ob es Steve nicht gut ging? Er hatte schon sehr mitgenommen ausgesehen, nachdem wir mit duschen fertig gewesen waren.

 

Ich verließ das Bett langsam, da ich mich schonen wollte und tapste langsam auf die Tür zu. Sie war nur angelehnt und als ich sie einen kleinen Spalt öffnete, hörte leise unterdrückte Laute, als ob Steve Schmerzen hätte.

 

Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf, schob die Tür noch ein wenig weiter auf, damit ich zu Steve konnte. Er hatte nur das Licht über dem Spiegel an, was ihn in einen seltsamen Schatten tauchte.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, vor der Toilette. Vielleicht war er nur aufgestanden, um zu pinkeln.

 

Gerade als ich das Bad wieder verlassen wollte, kam ein leises Stöhnen von Steves Lippen und ich hielt inne. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung.

 

„Stevie,“ flüsterte ich ins Halbdunkel. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

Steves Körper versteifte sich und er brauchte ziemlich lange, ehe er langsam ausatmete und seinen Kopf in meinen Richtung drehte.

Selbst im Dunkeln konnte ich die Rotfärbung seiner Wangen erkennen und das ihm sein Haar feucht in der Stirn klebte.

Das alarmierte mich nur noch mehr.

 

„Stevie bist du krank? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?“

 

Ich löste mich von der Tür und ging zu meinem Freund, berührte sanft seine Schulter, was Steve aber nur ein leises Wimmern entlockte und er die Augen gepeinigt schloss.

Durch das kühle Metall bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Steves Körper und als ich seinem Arm nun mit meinem Blick nach unten folgte, sah ich wie seine Hand in seiner Boxershorts verschwand.

 

„Steve!“ presste ich nun.

 

Ein frustrierter Laut kam aus seiner Kehle, ehe er seine Augen wieder öffnete und mich fixierte.

 

„Ich bin nicht krank,“ antwortete er. Seine Stimme war ganz heiser und rau. „Ich … es ist nur … ich habe Bedürfnisse Bucky. Und du hast mich nicht einmal angefasst, seit wir wieder zusammen sind. Wir küssen uns, wir machen auch mal rum, aber immer wenn ich es gerne weiter gehen lassen würde, blockst du ab.“

Steve seufzte, als er seine Hand langsam aus den Shorts gleiten ließ.

„Ab und an besorge ich es mir dann selbst, wenn du schläfst ...“ gab er leise zu. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“

 

Ich war verwirrt … und vielleicht ein wenig geschockt über Steves Geständnis.

Er hatte das nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht?

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.

 

Es stimmte.

Wir hatten seit meiner … nein unserer Rückkehr nichts in die körperliche Richtung gemacht. Am Anfang war ich zu ängstlich gewesen, Steve zu verletzen und ich musste erst wieder mit mir selber klar kommen.

Und dann waren andere Dinge aufgetaucht, ich war mit den Avengers auf Missionen gegangen und es hatte mir ehrlich gesagt gereicht, Steve zu küssen, ihn wieder berühren zu können, ihn wieder in meinen Armen zu halten.

Ich hatte nie daran gedacht, dass ihm der sexuelle Aspekt so sehr fehlen würde.

 

Steve drehte sich um, nahm mich an der Hand und wir gingen zurück ins Bett. Ich ließ mich einfach in die Kissen fallen. Steve setzte sich vorsichtig hin, das konnte ich durch die Bewegung der Matratze spüren und ich sah wieder zu ihm.

Selbst im Dunkel unseres Schlafzimmers konnte ich noch erkennen, dass seine Pupillen geweitet waren. Seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet und ich konnte die Hitze spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging.

 

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ fragte ich ihn leise.

 

Steve seufzte leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht Bucky … ich denke, ich wollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Du musstest mit so viel Neuem klar kommen. Ich dachte, dass es nicht so wichtig sei, solange ich damit klar käme.“

 

Ich legte meine Hand wieder an Steves Wange, welcher sich in die Berührung schmiegte.

„Steve … du bist mir wichtig. Und mich damit unter Druck zu setzten wäre wohl ziemlich schwierig. Vielleicht habe ich wirklich nicht so viel Interesse daran gezeigt … was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich es nicht möchte.“ Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach unten und versiegelte seine Lippen mit meinen.

„Ich würde gern wieder mit dir schlafen Stevie ...“ hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen.

 

Steve drehte sich noch ein bisschen mehr zu mir und unser Körper pressten sich nun eng aneinander, sodass ich die Erregung meines Freundes deutlich an meiner Hüfte spüren konnte.

Erneut seufzte ich.

 

Sturer kleiner Steven Grant Rogers … das würde sich wohl nie mehr ändern.

 

Ich drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken und nahm Steve mit mir, sodass er auf mir lag.

Nur der Stoff seines Shirts trennte unsere Oberkörper voneinander.

Während sich Steves Beine fest an meine Hüfte pressten, schlang ich meine Arme um ihn, vergrub meine Hand in seinen dichten blonden Haaren.

 

Für einen Moment lagen wir uns nur in den Armen, genossen die Gegenwart des Anderen.

Doch als Steve seinen Kopf ein wenig hob und mich aus diesen großen blauen Augen ansah, konnte ich auch nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Mein Verlangen nach ihm war geweckt.

 

Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig aus den Kissen, um seine Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versiegeln und es war, als ob sich ein paar Türen in meinem Inneren öffnen würden.

 

Gefühle, Gedanken, die ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gehabt hatten, strömten mit einem Mal auf mich ein.

Und es war nicht die Art von Gedanken, die ich scheute … nein, es waren die, die ich immer haben wollte.

 

Alte Erinnerungen an Steve und mich. An unsere gemeinsame Zeit in Brooklyn, als wir noch Kinder gewesen waren …

Als wir zum ersten Mal in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung geschlafen hatten.

Als unsere Gefühle füreinander langsam in die leidenschaftliche Richtung drifteten, die verstohlenen Blicke, die wir einander zugeworfen hatten. Den ersten unschuldigen Kuss, den wir im finsteren Schlafzimmer austauschten, vergraben unter einem Berg aus Decken, weil es tiefer kalter Winter gewesen war.

Das erste 'Ich liebe dich' das ich in Steves Ohr geflüstert hatte, nachdem wir das erste Mal zusammen geschlafen hatten. Es war weit weg von 'gut' gewesen, denn keiner von uns hatte gewusst, was wir taten. Aber für uns war es einfach nur perfekt gewesen. Zu wissen wie sehr der Andere einen begehrte, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Mehr hatten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gebraucht.

 

„Ich liebe dich,“ flüsterte ich immer wieder zwischen den Küssen, die ich nun auf Steves Lippen drückte.

 

Steves Hände legten sich an meine Wangen, so leicht wie Federn berührten sie meine Haut. Steves Fingerspitzen glitten zart über meine Haut, den leichten Bartschatten der sich im Laufe des letzten Tages gebildet hatte.

 

Als ich mich nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss von meinem Liebsten löste, hielt Steve mich fest, sah mir tief in die Augen.

Er brauchte die Worte nicht sagen, denn sein Blick verriet mir alles, was ich wissen musste.

Es hatte sich nichts geändert zwischen uns. Alles war gleich geblieben, selbst in den Jahren der Trennung.

Unsere Gefühle füreinander würden sich niemals ändern, dessen wurde ich mir jetzt bewusst.

 

Meine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um Steve, ehe ich mich mit aufsetzte.

Steves Mund entkam ein leises Keuchen, als er in meinen Schoß rutschte und sich unsere Glieder durch den Stoff unserer Shorts berührten. Auch ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

 

Steves Hände schoben meine langen Haare aus meinen Augen, ehe er mich sanft auf die Nase küsste.

 

„Ich möchte deine Augen sehen können Bucky,“ meinte er leise. „Mach Liebe mit mir."

 

'Liebe machen' war auch so ein Ausdruck, der unser wahres Alter verriet. Ein bisschen altmodisch, so wie wir es auch waren.

Ich küsste Steve nun langsam und liebevoll, während ich mich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung rollte ich uns, sodass Steve unter mir war. Ohne unseren Kuss auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen.

 

Als ich meine Lippen von Steves löste, wimmerte er leise und ich presste sie noch einmal kurz auf seine, ehe ich mich seinem Hals widmete.

Steves Finger waren nicht still, sie wanderten über meinen Nacken, meinen Hals, meinen Rücken, während ich den Körper meines Liebsten aufs Neue erforschte.

Und es machte mich wahnsinnig vor Sehnsucht, all die alten bekannten Stellen zu finden, die dennoch wieder so neu für mich waren.

Steve passte so perfekt in meine Arme, dass es wirklich unser Schicksal sein musste, unser Leben gemeinsam zu verbringen.

 

Langsam schob ich Stevies Shirt nach oben und während meine Lippen über seinen Brustkorb geisterten, richtete er sich ein wenig auf, sodass ich es ihm ausziehen konnte.

Als meine Lippen wieder seinen Hals berührten, fiel Steves Kopf mit einem Stöhnen in den Nacken und ich konnte nicht umhin, an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter ein dunkles Mal zu hinterlassen, welches Steve als Mein kennzeichnete.

 

"Bucky," flehte er leise. "Bucky bitte …"

 

Und wer war ich, Steve nicht endlich das zu gewähren was er seit Monaten wollte.

 

Während unsere Lippen wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen fanden, löste ich meine rechte Hand von Steves Körper und kramte nach dem Gleitgel in seinem Nachttisch.

Es gab einfach Dinge, die sich nie änderten und Steve hatte solche Kleinigkeiten schon immer in dem kleinen Kästchen deponiert.

Ich küsste meinen Weg wieder über Steves Körper nach unten, bis ich am Bund seiner Shorts angekommen war. Ich biss in die weiche Haut unter seinem Nabel, was Steve ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte und seine Hüfte unwillkürlich ein wenig nach oben presste.

Ich hielt ihn mit meiner Metallhand fest, als ich ihm seine Boxershorts nun langsam auszog.

Ich mochte es, Steves Körper zu liebkosen, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, ehe ich mit ihm den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Ich musste mich ein wenig aufrichten, um das Gleitgel auf meine Finger drücken zu können.

 

Und Steves Anblick, wie er da vor mir lag, raubte mir einfach den Atem. Er war in meinen Augen schon immer wunderschön gewesen. Vor dem Serum hatte ich ihn wundervoll gefunden. Danach war er perfekt gewesen, sein Körper hatte endlich zu seinem Charakter gepasst.

Aber dieser dünne, wundervolle Mensch war derjenige in den ich mich verliebt hatte. Der unvergleichlich für mich war.

Und auch wenn Steve wohl mit Hydras Tat haderte, war ich ein klein wenig dankbar dafür, dass ich meinen Stevie wieder hatte.

 

Während ich nun sein Glied liebkoste, drang ich langsam mit einem Finger in Steve ein. Er verspannte sich nur kurz, ehe er langsam ausatmete und seine Finger in meine Haare gleiten ließ.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich meinen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzunehmen konnte. Mit geschickten Bewegungen bereitete ich Steve vor und als meine Finger über seine Prostata glitten, kam er mit einem leisen Wimmern.

Er musste vorhin wohl kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt gewesen sein.

 

Ich küsste über Steves flachen Bauch, während er langsam von seinem Hoch runter kam und er mich dann aus seinen blauen Augen lustvoll ansah.

Ich drehte eine Finger ein wenig und Steve schloss mit einem Stöhnen seine Augen.

 

"Bucky …"

 

Der Klang seiner Stimme war alles was ich brauchte. Ich zog meine Finger langsam zurück, bevor ich mich von Steve löste und meine Shorts auszog.

Ich gab ein wenig mehr von dem Gleitgel in meine Hand und verteilte es auf meiner Erregung, danach schob ich mich wieder über Steve.

 

Seine Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und während ich langsam in ihn eindrang, küssten wir uns.

Es war langsam und gefühlvoll, denn wir hatten schließlich Zeit und Stevie wollte Liebe machen.

Ich stützte mich auf den Unterarmen neben Steves Kopf ab, ließ meine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten. Immer wieder fanden unsere Lippen zueinander und Steve klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an mich.

Meine Hüften bewegten sich langsam, immer wieder glitt ich fast ganz aus Steve, ehe ich wieder in ihn eindrang. Mit jeder kreisenden Bewegung stöhnte und keuchte mein Freund auf, ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und vergrub mein Gesicht in Steves Halsbeuge, atmete seinen einzigartigen Geruch ein, der hier am stärksten war.

 

Ich kam langsam meinem eigenen Höhepunkt immer näher, was meine Bewegungen schneller werden ließ. Auch Steves Glied presste sich wieder hart an meinen Bauch und ich ließ meinen Metallarm zwischen unsere Körper gleiten.

Und selbst nach all den Jahren konnte ich Steves Körper noch wie ein Buch lesen.

Als er seinem zweiten Höhepunkt näher kam, öffneten sich seine Lippen und sein Atem kam stoßweise, während er seine Augen fest zusammen presste und sich eine kleine Furche zwischen seinen Brauen bildete.

Ich passte die Geschwindigkeit meiner Hand meinen Stößen an und mit einer letzten Drehung meines Handgelenks wurde Steves Körper unter mir völlig steif und er kam zum zweiten Mal.

Mein Körper konnte Steves Reizen nicht weiter widerstehen und ich kam wenige Augenblicke nach ihm.

 

Steve klammerte sich weiter an mich und ich ließ mich ungrazil auf die Seite fallen, aber so vorsichtig wie möglich, da ich noch immer in ihm war.

Steve vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Nacken und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sein Atem meinen Nacken streifte.

 

Wir blieben eine Weile so liegen, bis es mir unangenehm wurde und ich mich langsam zurück zog. Steve gab ein murrendes Geräusch von sich, blieb ansonsten aber regungslos an mich geklammert liegen.

Als ich ihn anstupste, schmiegte er sich nur noch enger an mich.

Mit einem leisen Lachen drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und setzte mich dann mit Steve auf.

 

"Wenn du so ein Klammeräffchen bist, muss ich dich wohl ins Bad tragen."

 

Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Worte Steve dazu bewegen würden, sich zu rühren.

Aber Fehlanzeige.

Er schlang seine Arme und Beine noch fester um mich und so musste ich ihn wohl oder übel ins Bad tragen.

 

Ich kümmerte mich dort um Stevie, so wie er sich am Abend um mich gekümmert hatte. Ich machte ihn mit einem weichen Waschlappen sauber, küsste immer wieder seine Haare.

Meine Schmerzen waren ein wenig leichter geworden und waren zu einem unangenehmen ziehen abgeklungen.

 

"Hey Steve?" flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, als ich zurück zum Bett ging.

 

"Hmmm?" summte er in meine Schulter.

 

"Ich liebe dich."

 

Steve hob seinen Kopf endlich und ich konnte ihn auf die Lippen küssen. Er schenkte mir ein fast schüchternes Lächeln.

 

"Hältst du mich?" fragte er leise, als ich uns unter die Decke legte und sie über uns breitete.

 

Steve lag auf meinem Oberkörper und ich hielt ihn fest in meinen Armen.

 

"Solange du willst," antwortete ich ihm.

 

"Für immer," nuschelte Steve, ehe er einschlief.

 

http://jea-rao.tumblr.com/post/126084761427/please-dont-go

 

http://tsumi-noaru.tumblr.com/post/126171058599/belated-b-day-present-for-ohsweetcrepes-who-has

 

http://temariart.tumblr.com/post/108649650305/quick-doodle-i-love-ws-with-skinnysteve-so-much


End file.
